Up all night to get lucky
by IamWicked
Summary: For Faberry week- Day 1- Blind date. Santana set up Quinn and Rachel and they... get lucky


Santana walking in to the room staring at the many dressed and shoes strewn across the bed.

"How's it going in here Q?" She asked. Quinn for her part was freaking out.

"How could you set me up with some random person Santana? I can't do this! I can't! You have to cancel!" Quinn yelled as she began putting on her shoes. Quinn walked out of the bathroom to look at Santana.

"Q you look great, and it's just a date! You aren't getting married or anything. You don't even have to have fun. Just go out with her. I have known her since I did my first show and she's newly single. You haven't dated anyone since Jamie. This will be good for you Quinn just trust me." Santana said as she fixed Quinn's necklace.

Quinn was dressed in a sundress, her long hair curled at the ends. Quinn took a deep breath and exhaled. "What if I have fun?" Quinn said. Santana laughed and hugged Quinn.

As she hugged her, Santana whispered "what if you do?".

Quinn inhaled once more and picked up her bag and walked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Across town Rachel sat in front of a mirror putting the last touches on her make up. She slipped on her black pumps and stood up looking in the mirror making sure everything was in place.

She walked out of her room and ran into Kurt who was on the couch flipping through the magazine. "Well, look at you! Where are you going all dolled up?" Kurt asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Um... Santana set me up on a blind date with her old roommate before she moved in with Brittany." She replied.

"A blind date?" Kurt asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah I know but with how much I work it's hard to meet people so I thought maybe it would be good." Rachel picked up her bag from the table behind the couch along with her keys.

"I just hope it's not a bust. Santana picked the place and we are just meeting there. I have to go before I'm late. See you later" she waved at Kurt as she left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quinn walked into the dimly lit restaurant. The hostess looked up and smiled at her, the girls eyes lingering on Quinn's lips before looking her in the eye.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

Quinn looked around the restaurant and then answered, "Um table for 2 under Lopez, I'm still waiting on someone."

The hostess nodded and lead Quinn over to a table that was by a large window that over looked the New York skyline. The tall buildings, lights, and the dark night sky made for a wonderful view. As Quinn started to sit down the hostess set down the menus and looked back at Quinn "If there is any thing I can help you with, anything at all, just let me know."

Quinn nodded and said thank you without looking away from the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rachel was looking at her watch while sitting in the back of a bright yellow cab that was very slowly trying to maneuver through the traffic. She sighed heavily and bit her lip and looked down at her watch again. "I can walk from here, thank you" Rachel said as she handed cash to driver and got out of the cab. The hotel she was having dinner at was only five blocks away. She took off at a brisk pace hoping that five blocks wouldn't take too long to walk down in her high heels.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quinn had waived the waiter off twice not wanting to order without her date. She was looking out of the window just waiting. Muttering under her breath about being stood up and that she was going to kill Santana for setting her up with someone so unreliable as she looked down at her cellphone trying to figure out if she should just leave already to saving herself from any further humiliation of the day.

Quinn had decided she was just going to leave and was getting her purse and putting her phone away when she say a pair of the most tan, smooth, long legs she had ever seen. Following them up to a slightly exposed toned thigh to slim hips up a flat stomach and to the dark curls covering some cleavage. Leading it's way to the most dark eyes she had ever seen. 'wow' is all Quinn could think.

Rachel smiled as Quinn stood up and pulled out her chair. "I guess chivalry isn't dead" Rachel said as she sat down. Quinn walked back to her seat and sat down "I'd like to believe it's not" She said with a smile. The waiter came back before anything more could be said to ask for drinks. Rachel ordered them a bottle of wine and waited for him to leave before looking back into stunning hazel eyes. "So how did you and Santana meet? She told me that she knew you from one of the shows she did when she was starting out but didn't go into detail" Quinn asked. Rachel smiled and began explaining.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So how do you think it's going" Kurt asked as he was biting on his lip lightly.

"Honestly they are either killing each other or fucking on the table at this point" Santana replied sipping on her wine with Kurt on her couch watching Brittany make the three of them dinner.

"I think they will hit it off" Brittany said from the kitchen "Q seemed really nervous but in a good way when I talked to her this afternoon" she finished.

"You talked to her" Santana asked. "Yeah she wanted to talk about feelings and you aren't great at the warm and fuzzies unless it's with me" she said as she set the food down on the coffee table in front of Kurt and Santana.

She sat next to Santana and handed her a plate that was already made and gave her a kiss.

"Ew can you two just not" Kurt said.

"What? Not getting any Hummel" she asked

Kurt sighed"No, so you two won't either while I'm sitting here".

Santana put her plate down and kissed Britt again for good measure.

"Like your going to stop me" she laughed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A phone was ringing in the distance but she decided to ignore it and cuddle into the warm back pressed into her.

A while later a loud knocking came from her front door and Quinn was force to get up. She got dressed in a tank top and sweatpants and answered the door.

Santana handed her a tall paper coffee cup "How did it go last night" she asked and walking in without so much as a hello.

Her question was answered when a sheet covered Rachel walked into the living room without noticing her and kissed Quinn. Quinn turned red and whispered something in her ear. Rachel looked around and squeaked and ran back to Quinn's bedroom.


End file.
